Retail businesses typically use a wide variety of display systems and articles to draw consumer attention to the products being sold. The display systems help the consumer envision how the product will look when worn, used, assembled, etc. Conventional display systems often incorporate the product itself to help the consumer envision use or wear of the product. For example, in the clothing sector, clothing is typically displayed on a three-dimensional mannequin in order to generally demonstrate the fit and cut of the clothing. Such display systems highlight particular products to possible consumers to increase the probability that a particular consumer will purchase the product.